Project Summary/Abstract: Genomics & Molecular Biology Shared Resource The Genomics & Molecular Biology Shared Resource (GMBSR) was created in 2013 by combining the Genomics Shared Resource with the Molecular Biology Shared Resource. The merger enhanced the communication between the cores, maximized the utilization of staff expertise, and raised the quality of services offered to researchers. The GMBSR offers next generation sequencing (Ion Torrent and Illumina) and Sanger sequencing in addition to microarray services (Illumina and Affymetrix), NanoString technology, and shared instrumentation, including qPCR thermocyclers. Mandatory free consultation regarding experimental design and budget estimates are provided to every researcher initiating a new project. The GMBSR is directed by Craig Tomlinson, PhD, with Genomics located in Lebanon at the Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC), while Molecular Biology is based on the Hanover campus. Genomics, overseen by Co-Director Joanna Hamilton, PhD, includes an experienced technician and a bioinformaticist. Molecular Biology is led by Co- Director Dr. Yolanda Sanchez, PhD, and is staffed by a Senior Technician/Manager and a technical specialist. The GMBSR is the most widely used NCCC Shared Resource, supporting over 170 biomedical laboratories in the Dartmouth research community, of which approximately one-half are laboratories led by NCCC investigators in five of the six NCCC Research Programs (Cancer Epidemiology, Cancer Mechanisms, Molecular Therapeutics, Cancer Imaging & Radiobiology, and Immunology & Cancer Immunotherapy). The rapidly changing field of Genomics presents unique challenges to the GMBSR. To meet the needs of and to inform NCCC investigators, the GMBSR conduct workshops, present at laboratory meetings and tumor boards; speak at local seminars, and attend national and regional technology conferences to learn the latest technologies, techniques, and methods.